


A Witcher what now?

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Belly Kink, Biting, Care, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Experimental Witcher Schools, Filthy, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, I might have forgotten a tag, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not huge, Now Abandoned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Seriously... If you feel I missed a tag put it in the comments, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Switch Eskel (The Witcher), Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Switch Lambert (The Witcher), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Test Witcher Schools, Top Vesemir (The Witcher), Triple Knotting, Triple Penetration, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, or two, so much smut guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Jaskier kept a secret from Geralt.That he was from a trial Witcher school, School of the Lagomorph. It was difficult some days, but that was his life.When Geralt finds Jaskier after the mountains, tells Jaskier he missed him, that he loves him, Jaskier jumps on the chance when Geralt asks him to join him at Kaer Morhen for then winter. Thinking their new relationship dynamic would be different, Jaskier doesn't think he needs to tell Geralt his secret till he's ready. Unfortunaely destiny had other plans.~~~~Or!This summary sucks and this fic is full of filth. Read if you like filth.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: Witcher Fic's [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 21
Kudos: 329





	A Witcher what now?

**Author's Note:**

> completely self-indulged (mostly). Have fun you filthy freaks. <3

Jaskier felt guilty for it, but he was keeping a secret from Geralt. Not a super big one… Okay maybe a fairly big one, but can you blame him? He found the Witcher at a filthy tavern at the end of the world and got sucker-punched for wanting to write songs about him, maybe he could have gone about the whole ordeal differently, but still! To be punched? Very uncalled for if you asked Jaskier. 

Then when he felt like he could tell his secret finally, after the Witcher had calmed down about the betrothal party, the djinn happened. Not only did Jaskier lose his shot at telling Geralt how he felt alongside the secret, but the Witcher had gone and bound himself to a manipulative, albeit unfairly attractive, sorceress who'd sooner cut off your cock then call someone friend. 

Then after everything else, above it all, Geralt signed them up for a dragon hunt and said the cruelest thing he could spout and sent Jaskier along his merry way. Jaskier was not only robbed of his chance to finally come clean with the Witcher, but he also left a broken-hearted man. 

Jaskier dropped off the face of the earth. He had vanished to a place where he felt safe, secure, and could simply enjoy what he could of life. He went home. It wasn't glamorous, it wasn't exciting, but it was comfortable. His parents, or at least those pretending to be his parents, gave him one look and welcomed him home with open arms and showered him with familial love and care while Jaskier nursed his broken heart. 

It didn't take long, a couple of years, for Jaskier to feel up to traveling again, sleeping his way across the countryside until one day he bumped, quite literally, into the very man he was working so hard to forget.

"Jaskier?!" Oh, how unfair that gravel-filled voice was, the deep growl of it sending shivers throughout Jaskier's body.

"Ah, Geralt!" Jaskier said with false glee. "Sorry about that. Let me just… Move along before shit falls on you, hmm?" Jaskier says, his voice laced with venom. Geralt stared at Jaskier in shock before finally shaking off the initial surprise of bumping into the bard and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Wait! Hold up." Geralt said and Jaskier sighed, turning to look at Geralt with a frown. 

"I… I'm sorry." Geralt said quickly, looking lost.

"Did that hurt? It looked like it hurt." Jaskier said, narrowing his gaze on Geralt and the wolf growled.

"Damnit, Jaskier… I'm trying here! I've spent the last to years trying to find you!" Geralt hissed and Jaskier's brow lifted slightly.

"You looked for me?" Jaskier asked, confused, and Geralt nodded so hard it looked like it hurt.

"I did, you can ask anyone. No one knew where you went. Where did you go?!" Geralt asked urgently like he truly cared.

"I went home." Jaskier said and Geralt took a small step back, letting out a harsh breath.

"Home? You went home… Yennefer couldn't even track you!" Geralt said a Jaskier scowled. There it was, fucking Yennefer.

"Oh, that's great." Jaskier pulled his arm out of Geralt's grip. "She helped you? Stayed with you, did she? Bet you both reconciled whatever the fuck happened on the mountain, hmm?" Jaskier asked falsely sweet and Geralt looked surprised.

"Jask... No! We aren't like that anymore!" Geralt said earnestly and Jaskier almost believed him.

"Sure… of course, you're not." Jaskier huffed with a roll of his eyes. "And where exactly is our dearest whore of the west side country?" Jaskier asked and Geralt growled quietly.

"Jaskier…" Geralt growled and the bard smiled.

"See?" He gave Geralt a once over, smiling coyly. "Not like that my ass." Jaskier turned to walk away and again but Geralt grabbed his arm again.

"Damnit, Jaskier! She's saved your life, I am allowed to not like you insulting her, but that doesn't mean I am bedding her anymore!" Geralt yelled and Jaskier's brow just lifted as he stared at the Witcher. 

"And I'm allowed to not like her for flaunting what she had in my face." Jaskier scowled and Geralt's brow furrowed in confusion. "Come now, Geralt. I have followed you for over twenty years. You can't be that stupid." Jaskier said and watched as Geralt's face twisted and brows pinch as he thought about Jaskier's words, chewing his lip, his grip flexing on Jaskier's wrist.

"While you were gone… I had time to think. To regret." Geralt started, a frown twisting his lips. "Cintra fell, I'm sure you've heard," Jaskier nodded some. "Cirilla, my child of surprise, is with Yennefer. The girl has magic, Jaskier, Yennefer is helping teach her how to control it" Jaskier scoffed, turning away again but didn't try to leave as Geralt's grip on his wrist was firm.

"Out of the kindness of her heart then?" Jaskier said bitterly and Geralt's grip flexed.

"Yennefer has a daughter with Cirilla, Jaskier, she's different now. With her." Geralt said, softer, and Jaskier looked at Geralt skeptically. "And they both helped me realize a lot of things. I was irritable, while you were gone," Jaskier scoffed again and Geralt smirked. "More than usual. I snapped at everyone, wanted to kill everything, was reckless on my hunts, didn't care if I was hurt. Without you…" Geralt licked his lips, frowning hard as he looked to his hand gripping Jaskier's wrist. "I had something missing. Without you… Part of me was missing." Geralt pressed on and Jaskier frowned, staring at Geralt. "Jaskier… Jask, I l-" Jaskier shook his head and reached up, covering Geralt's mouth with his hand. Geralt frowned behind Jaskier's hand, staring at the bard as his eyes filled with tears.

"Don’t… Don't say it." Jaskier frowned still, removing his hand slowly from Geralt's mouth. "You don't get to say that… Giving me hope. Not after everything you've said." Jaskier practically whimpered the words out and Geralt frowned, mostly at himself for realizing only now how poorly he's treated this man he only recently realized how much he cared for and loved.

Geralt did the only thing he could think of to prove it. Geralt released Jaskier's wrist and reached up to grab the man's cheeks instead and pulled him in close, not giving the bard time to react as he pressed a kiss to the man's lips and held him there. Jaskier whimpered against his lips, body freezing, and Geralt still held him there until he felt the bard melt into the kiss. Geralt kept the bard close, tracing his fingers over Jasksier's cheeks as they kissed and soon the bard's hands come up and wrap around the Witcher's shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Geralt finally pulled back when he felt Jaskier needed to breathe properly, the bard smiling dopily up at him and the Witcher chuckled softly, brushing his fingers across his cheeks and pushing his hair back from his forehead. 

"Come with me this year. To Kaer Morhen." Geralt said suddenly and Jaskier blinked a few times to sober himself up, staring up at them Witcher.

"You mean it?" Jaskier asks and Geralt smiles, hugging Jaskier closer still. 

"Please." Geralt pleads and Jaskier can't help the smile that splits his face, nodding frantically. 

"Yes, of course. Yes." Jaskier babbled and Geralt smiled widely, kissing Jaskier again.

"I love you." Geralt said and Jaskier's breath hitched, hugging the Witcher tighter. 

"I love you too, Geralt, so much." Jaskier practically sobs out, holding the Witcher as close as he can.

They traveled together again like normal, except everything was different. Geralt now asked, often, if Jaskier could play one of his songs or to tell him a story. Geralt even asked Jaskier if he wanted to ride Roach! Jaskier loved this new side of Geralt, reveling in the love and affection coming from the Witcher, but of course, everything had to end eventually.

They were a day out from Kaer Morhen, Geralt impressed by their pace but he had started to get worried for Jaskier. The bard looking antsier than usual, talking more, constantly looking around like something was suddenly going to pop out at him. It only lasted for a day though, after that he returned to normal. Jaskier loved Geralt, he really truly did, but the Witcher only ever made moves to kiss him, touch him only as much as he needed to before pulling his hands away from the man. They shared a bedroll, huddled up together on the cold nights, and more often then not Geralt woke up with morning wood but quickly left Jaskier's company to "take care of himself" and all Jaskier could feel was rejection. 

When they arrived at Kaer Morhen, Geralt went about introducing him to the Witcher's in residence, Lambert tackling the white wolf to the ground and wrestling him for a few moments while Jaskier went and introduced himself the Witcher with a scar that marred his upper lip, Eskel, and Eskel introduced him to Vesemir. No one was surprised when Cirilla came running out that she jumped on Jaskier in full excitement and Jaskier caught her in his arms, spinning the young girl about.

Jaskier could feel the old Witcher's eyes on him, calculating, watching, and Jaskier gave him a shy smile that was returned with a small knowing one and Jaskier felt himself blush. Of course, the oldest Witcher in the keep would figure it out just by looking at him. 

The day went along with putting Jaskier and Geralt's things in the white wolf's room, the Witcher insisting the bard be close to him and Jaskier smiled happily as he followed along. A week passed, the snow now sticking to the ground, and Vesemir cornered the bard when he was on his way to lunch.

"Jaskier." Vesemir's voice was soft, gentle. "You haven't been taking care of it." Jaskier frowned, looking away. "I thought you and Geralt worked through your shit, lad." Vesemir added and Jaskier laughed softly.

"I thought so too, but all we ever do is kiss… I don't want to push him. Fuck, I haven't even been able to tell him!" Jaskier said in annoyance and Vesemir smiled gently.

"You'll find a chance. How long has it been?" Vesemir asked. 

"Eight…" Jaskier looks away and Vesemir frowns. 

"You need to tell him, Jaskier." Vesemir said and Jaskier nods, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I don't want to burden him… I thought… I thought we'd be doing more by now, that I wouldn't have to explain it so soon." Jaskier sighed and Vesemir nodded.

"Come on, lad. Let' see if we can't open that door." Vesemir said and Jaskier smiled nervously as he followed the old Witcher into the main hall, the bard freezing in place at the sight they walked in on. Ciri was chattering away while Geralt had his arms wrapped around Yennefer in a hug. Vesemir looked back at Jaskier and frowned as he saw the resignation in his eyes and Vesemir turned a glare on Geralt. 

"Vesemir! Yennefer came to pick me up early!" Ciri said happily and the old wolf smiled at the girl as she came running over. 

"I see that, cub." Vesemir placed his hand on her shoulder, his gaze lifting to Geralt as the wolf finally pulled back from the sorceress but kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Vesemir, I'm going to take Yennefer and Ciri for lunch out in the fields before they go." Geralt said, his gaze turning to Jaskier. "Want to come?" He asks and Vesemir glances back at Jaskier, the bard smiling falsely and shook his head.

"No, but thank you, Geralt. I have some things I'd like to look into." Jaskier said and before anyone could comment, Jaskier turned on heel and left, but not before giving Ciri a quick hug, and disappeared into the halls. Geralt frowned at the odd behavior from Jaskier but Yennefer just scoffed and called him rude for not even saying a hello, and the three of them left, Ciri bounding behind them with a basket of food.

"Boys." Vesemir said, walking up to the table with Lambert and Eskel, the two Witcher's turning their attention to the old wolf. "What are your feelings toward the bard?" Vesemir asked and the two shared a look at one another.

"Why does it matter?" Lambert asked.

"Isn't he Geralt's now?" Eskel adds in question. "Like, they fixed their shit, Geralt pulled his head from his ass?" Eskel asks and Vesemir sighed.

"Not far enough, it seems." Vesemir said, frowning as he looks to the door where the trio had just left. "If I am right… We are going to have a situation on our hands soon, one that needs all of us. So, I ask again, what are your feelings to the bard?" Vesemir looked at the two younger Witcher's.

"I like him." Lambert said. "He's also not bad to look at." The youngest Witcher grins, looking at Eskel who nods.

"He's fun to talk with. Easy to be around. Not to mention all of the help he's given us with his songs, on the path." Eskel said with a small smile. 

"Good." Vesemir nods before settling down in a seat, going into a little bit more detail of what will be asked of the boys, but not the reasoning behind Jaskier. There was still a few more days. 

Jaskier didn't show up again until dinner, Geralt even later and smelling so strongly of Yennefer's perfume that Jaskier pulled away from him when he tried to lean in for a kiss. Geralt frowned, hard, looking from the bard to the others. Eskel and Vesemir shrugged while Lambert rolled his eyes and held up a berry from his plate and waved a hand around his nose and Geralt frowned even more, if that was possible, and quickly looked back to Jaskier. If Yennefer's perfume clung to him that strongly, he definitely would have thought they did something together. 

"If you'll excuse me…" Jaskier said a couple of hours later, only having picked at his food. "I think… I think I'll retire for the evening." Jaskier added and quickly left the table, Geralt looking after him.

"Need some company?" Geralt called after him and Jaskier frowned hard.

"You seemed to have gotten plenty of that from your lover." Jaskier said and Geralt frowned hard again.

"We didn't--!" Geralt tried but Jaskier slammed a door so hard Geralt flinched and the Witcher frowned. 

"Seriously, Geralt… What the fuck did you do, roll in her skirt?" Eskel asked and Geralt growled.

"No! Ciri wanted to play tag before they left, we ended up in a pile on the ground." Geralt groaned, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. Lambert snorted, shaking his head.

"Moron." Lambert said, shoveling bread into his mouth. Eskel shook his head at Lambert and gave Geralt a look, the white-haired Witcher frowning as he buried his face in his hands.

When Geralt finally went to retire for the night, he didn't see Jaskier in the room and he supposed that was fair, regardless of the miss understanding Jaskier was hurting. Geralt sighed and settled in for the night, he would go find Jaskier in the morning.

~~~~

Wanting to find Jaskier and actually locating the man was, as it turns out, two completely different things and by the second day of not being able to find him, Geralt was thoroughly annoyed.

"How the fuck am I supposed to fix things if I can't fucking find you!?" Geralt screamed on the fourth day and stormed outside to take his frustration out on a training dummy, beating the thing to splinters. 

Vesemir frowned as he watched all of this and now began his own search. He knew more about things then the pups and knew some places to look, things to watch out for. So when he stumbled across a room that smelled strongly of flowers, mainly around the edges, he paused and took in the door's appearance. It was a room that wasn't used anymore on the darker side of the keep and Vesemir sighed softly and reached out for the handle. 

The door opened with a sad creak, light from the hall filtering in and Vesemir stared at the interior. His eyes dropped to the single loop of clean rope on the leg of the bed in the room, everything layered with dust save for that piece, and Vesemir's eyes darted to the other side of the door as he took a step inside a low hum coming from his throat as he saw the bard's clothes crumpled on the floor.

"Jaskier." Vesemir's voice was soft. "I know you're in here… Come out." The smell of flowers was strong in the room, masking any other scents, but when Vesemir's eyes darted back to the bed when the rope moved the Witcher sucked in a breath and caught the hefty scent of need and lust as he watched the bard crawl out from underneath. Wrist tied to the foot post, stark naked, cornflower blues now completely gone and given way for a bright crimson with slit pupils.

"You had a glamour." Vesemir said and the bard nodded slowly. "It's been more than twelve days." Another nod. "We need to deal with this, Jaskier." A head shake. "This will kill you!" Vesemir hissed and Jaskier whimpered. 

"Don't… don't want to burden…" He whined and Vesemir frowned. 

"You're not a burden. We all care for you, little bunny. You need all of us to help you through this." Vesemir spoke softly and Jaskier shivered violently. The closer Vesemir got, the more he could finally smell the needy lust coming off the bard in waves properly.

"Jaskier. Please?" Vesemir prodded gently, reaching for the rope tie and Jaskier let out a few more whimpering noises before finally nodding. Vesemir smiled gently and untied the rope from both the leg and Jaskier's wrist, pulling the naked man into his arms and held him close as he brushed his nose across his neck, holding back the groan in his throat at the smell of him. 

"Come… Let's get you someplace more comfortable." Vesemir said and hoisted the bard up into his arms bridal style, letting the smaller man nuzzle and breath against his neck and carried him through the halls, undoubtedly spreading the scent from the bard throughout the keep. Vesemir took the bard to Geralt's room, the bard's scents mixed with Geralt's the most calming he can give the bard, and soon enough heavy footsteps were rushing through the halls and Vesemir looked up from placing Jaskier on Geralt's bed just in time to see three very confused Witcher's come rushing in. 

"Vesemir!?" Lambert questioned.

"Where is that smell coming from?" Eskel asked.

"You found Jaskier?" Geralt chimed in and they all turned their eyes to the bard, the man now squirming on the sheets.

"Why are his eyes red? Geralt, you said he was human!" Lambert said with annoyance and the white-haired Witcher stared in surprise as Jaskier wiggled more against the sheets, Vesemir's hand coming around to gently stroke at his neck and the bard mewled filthily at the touch, trying to lean into it more.

"I… I thought he was…" Geralt's eyes darted to Vesemir, the old wolf giving each of them a meaningful look.

"Geralt." Vesemir's voice was calm but stern like it was when he gave a lesson, all three Witcher's felt their backs straighten at the tone. "Your bard wanted to tell you, but things continued to get in the way…" Vesemir's brow lifted slightly. "Mainly a violet-eyed thing." Geralt looked away, guilt colouring his face. "Your bard is from a test school. The mages wanting to experiment with the concoctions used in the Trial of Grasses." Geralt's head gaze snapped back to Vesemir and Jaskier.

"He's a Witcher?!" Lambert yelled and Vesemir gave a small nod.

"Lacking in training, but yes. He is from the Witcher school of the Lagomorph." Vesemir said.

"A Witcher what now?" Lambert asked and Eskel's brow pinched.

"Lagomorph… Isn't that just a fancy word for a rabbit?" Eskel asked and Lambert laughed, looking at his brother.

"Bull shit." Lambert looked back at Vesemir, the old wolf's brow lifted slightly and Lambert's mouth fell open. "You're shitting me. He's a fucking rabbit?!" Lambert pointed at Jaskier, the bard now whimpering and trying to hide against Vesemir's side, trying to hide from the raised voices. Vesemir shushed Jaskier gently, running his fingers through the bard's hair.

"I did say the school was a test." Vesemir said calmly. "There were side effects that no one could predict when it came to this school." Vesemir added, cupping his hand under Jaskier's jaw and making the bard look up, showing off his eyes. "Their eyes for one. Red instead of gold, it made them look more… Demon then Witcher, but their hyperactive personalities made up for the unease of their eyes." Vesemir continued, Jaskier's eyes closing for a second before snapping open and landing on Geralt. The bard was torn, his need for contact and wanting his white wolf, and a low whimper left him as he came back to himself enough to feel utterly ashamed for this so he turned and tucked himself against Vesemir's side. The old wolf frowning slightly.

"And the smell?" Eskel asked and Vesemir looked up at the scarred Witcher.

"If you've not known, a rabbit's nature is to reproduce, they are a prey animal. As you know by your meals almost every night on the path." Eskel and Lambert snort, amused, Geralt's eyes still stuck on Jaskier. "A rabbit, regardless of gender, will go into a heat period every four days." Vesemir adds. That catches Geralt's attention.

"Every four?" He asks and Vesemir nods. "He would always complain when we weren't near a town… I just thought he just wanted the comforts of a bed." Geralt said offhandedly and frowned. "Then he always found a partner to bed as soon as we secured a room." Vesemir nodded some, watching Geralt.

"Your bard has the same cycle as a rabbit, Geralt." Vesemir said and Geralt not only felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him but a whole different understanding of his bard. Geralt walked over to the bed slowly, under Vesemir's watchful eye, and knelt in front of the bed where Jaskier was curled up against the older Witcher.

"Jask." Geralt spoke softly, reaching out slowly and gently traced his fingers over Jaskier's shoulders. The man shivered, a low drawn-out moan coming from him and Geralt took that as a good sign so he gently gripped Jaskier's shoulders and rolled the bard so he could see his face. Geralt smiled gently when Jaskier's tear-filled crimsons stared up at him, reaching up and gently cupped his hand over his cheek and Jaskier let out a quiet noise as he leaned into the touch.

"Geralt." Vesemir spoke, tone serious once again. "It's been twelve days. Three cycles left unsatisfied." Vesemir said and Geralt frowned.

"What does that mean?" Lambert asked, everyone's eyes now on Vesemir instead of the whimpering man on Geralt's bed.

"It means…" Vesemir says on a sigh. "That for one: Geralt is a dip shit." Vesemir said and Geralt scowled while his brothers snickered. "And two: That he needs all of us to help him now." Vesemir adds.

"All of us?" Geralt asked with a frown.

"Wait… This is why you asked us what we thought of the bard?" Eskel asked and Vesemir nodded.

"His heat has been left unheeded for twelve…" Vesemir looks out the window, seeing the sun setting. "Thirteen, days." He looks back at the boys. "He will need a _lot_ of help that I'm fairly certain none of you, while willing to try, have in you. He will need to come, a lot, and he will need to take just as much if not more." Lambert smirked, folding his hands over the back of his head and chuckled.

"I suppose it's a good thing our knots go down quickly, hmm?" He nudged Eskel who was now blushing a bright pink and Geralt frowned hard. He let Jaskier get this bad because of his own stupidity, his lack of focus on the bard, some lover he was. Geralt's eyes dropped, his fingers idly playing with Jaskier's as the bard reached for him.

"This is not your fault, Geralt." Vesemir said gently, Geralt's lifted his gaze to look at his mentor. "He should have told you sooner, but he did not want to pressure or burden you. He truly believed… Believes, that you and Yennefer will be together again, that you will leave him." Vesemir said gently and Geralt shook his head hard.

"Never again. I love him, Ves." Geralt said and Vesemir smiled.

"Alright then." Vesemir said and grabbed Geralt by the arm and hauled him up onto the bed while he stood up, Jaskier whimpering needily when Vesemir left but quickly shushed when his head was pillowed in Geralt's lap and he began snuffling across the Witcher's thigh. 

"Geralt, regardless of if you like it or not, you need to let us help with him this time." Geralt nodded slowly then suddenly let out a surprised yelp when Jaskier bit into the Witcher's inner thigh, keeping his teeth there while his eyes filled with tears again. Vesemir chuckled, shaking his head. 

"The lads and I will go prepare food and drink for this. He will need constant attention until the next sundown, at the very least." Vesemir said and Geralt grinned as Lambert and Eskel followed the old wolf out, Lambert's unbelieving cry of "he's going to be in heat for twenty-four hours?!" filtering back into the room. 

Geralt's gaze dropped back down to Jaskier as the bard gently gnawed on Geralt's thigh, his eyes still filled with tears, and Geralt did his best to remember everything he learned about rabbits since it appears his bard was very much behaving like one through and through. 

"I'm sorry, we were ignoring you, weren't we." Geralt spoke softly and Jaskier finally let go of Geralt's leg when the Witcher laid his hand in Jaksier's hair and gently pet him. The tears were still there but the smell of Jaskier's need grew stronger and Geralt wondered how strong the smell could get.

"'M sorry." Jaskier mumbled, pressing his face against Geralt's thigh. "Didn’t wan' to trouble you 'nd Yennefer…" Jaskier whined out, his tears spilling over and Geralt frowned. He grabbed either side of Jaskier's face and pulled the bard up, to face level, making the mad moan softly from being manhandled and Geralt stared into Jaskier's eyes.

"Jask, I want you. Only ever you." Geralt said firmly but that only made Jaskier cry more.

"B-but you… You didn't…" Jaskier tumbled over his words and Geralt gently traced his thumb over the bard's cheeks. 

"I did not want to push myself on you. Not after everything I've done, I wanted to prove I loved only you…" Geralt let out a small laugh. "Fucked that up, didn't I?" Geralt asked rhetorically and Jaskier nodded quickly. "How about I fix that?" Geralt asked sweetly and kissed Jaskier sweetly, swallowing the moan that came from the bard, and pulled him closer as he let his hands wander. Geralt's hands roamed across Jaskier's shoulders then followed down his sides, tickling his ribs and making the man shiver, then trailed down to his hips and gave a soft squeeze before trailing down further. 

The Witcher's large hands cupping handfuls of Jaskier's pert ass cheeks and giving them a playful fondle, making Jaskier moan and shiver, Geralt's fingers kneading the perfect mounds and working further down till his fingers froze and he pulled back from kissing his bard, ignoring the whine of protest, and peeked over Jaskier's shoulder as he pulled one of his hands back to investigate the slick that now covered his fingers. The scent of Jaskier's needy lust increasing and Geralt growled quietly as he looked past his fingers and noticed that Jaskier's inner thighs were covered with the glistening slick.

"Self-lubricating?" Geralt asked offhandedly and peeked at Jaskier as the bard moaned when Geralt's hand still on his ass squeezed, the Witchers fingers brushing the bard's hole and Jaskier's body trembled as slick poured out onto his fingers and Geralt smirked. He wondered just how much was different about his bard that he never noticed.

Geralt tilted his head back to look at Jaskier once again, taking in his appearance, the bards cheeks flushed and crimson gaze half-lidded and glazed over with lust and want, his lips kiss swollen and pink, all Geralt wanted to do was kiss him more and make him fall apart. So he did. 

With a growl Geralt hauled Jaskier up and into his lap, helping the bard to straddle his thighs and Jaskier took that chance to now grind his hips as quickly as he could against Geralt's and the wolfs lips pulled back in a snarl as he gripped Jaskier's waist. The drag of their hips together creating a delicious friction but Geralt didn't want it to be over so he quickly stilled Jaskier's movements, the bard whimpering loudly as he reached up and pawed at Geralt's shoulders and neck and hair. Geralt lifted him with one hand ever so slightly, bringing his other hand forward and teased his fingers along with Jaskier's cock and making the bard whimper loudly and hips thrust forward as best they could with the Witchers grip on one side, and Geralt quickly pulled the laces of his trousers and freed his rapidly filling cock from them and only then did he set Jaskier's hips back down.

The heat coming from the Witchers cock, now fitting snugly against his cleft, make Jaskier moan like a well-trained strumpet and rock his hips against Geralt's again with renewed vigor, the wolf growling and just holding the bard's hips as he let him move as he pleased. It didn't take long for Geralt to feel the painful throb of needing more than just the grinding of their hips, his fingers twitching and flexing against Jaskier's hips and the bard whimpers out a quiet noise and changed the angle of his hips, the head of Geralt's cock now rubbing along Jaskier's hole and Geralt's eyes jump to the bards face.

"Jask, wait." Geralt tries to keep Jaskier from moving more, but the bard snarls and growls at him, pressing his hips down. "Wait, wait, wait!" Geralt tries but lets out a choked breath as Jaskier sinks down on his cock in one smooth motion, the bards head thrown back and legs hugging tightly to Geralt's sides, nails digging into the Witchers shoulder and neck, and body trembling as his cock jerked and painted Geralt's shirt with his release. 

Geralt can only stare in awe, his fingers digging into Jaskire's hips, as he watched Jaskier ride out his orgasm. The bards cock jumping with each spurt until it stopped but it didn't go soft, it remained flushed and hard and Jaskier whimpered pathetically as he adjusted his weight and Geralt growled at the slip on his cock inside Jaskier's warm hole. 

"F-fuck… Fuck." Geralt hissed and Jaskier looked at him with a lazy cocky smile, his fingers gently stroking across Geralt's hair and jaw and neck before going to his shoulders and gripping there for balance and began rolling his hips, Geralt's cock making filthy noises as it slipped in and out of Jaskier's hole making Jaskier blush and Geralt snarl as he gripped the bard's hips. 

"T-too much?" Jaskier asked hesitantly and yet coy all at the same time and Geralt growled at him and quickly changed their positions. He pulled out of the bard for only a moment, flipping the man about and pressing him stomach down into the mattress before sliding his cock back into the bard, both of them groaning at the feeling and Geralt covered Jaskier's body with his and grabbed onto the bard's neck with his teeth and began thrusting, hard.

Jaskier cried out, fumbling for purchase on the sheets as Geralt's thrusts caused both their bodies to rock, the bed even making noises of protest at the force, and Jaskier could only grip onto what he could as Geralt pounded into him. The Witcher's teeth still latched onto his neck and digging in, the metallic scent of blood filling the room alongside Jaskier's heat, and Geralt could only growl and grunt as he thrust even harder, making Jaskier cry out and moan louder. 

Geralt suddenly remembered what Vesemir said, that they all had to help the bard through this, they _all_ needed to help, all of them, _all_. _ALL_. Geralt snarled, gripping the bard's hips harder, pulling him back to meet every thrust, marking the bard's body with his grip. If he had to share his bard, his bunny, his love, he would mark him up and fuck him so well he would remember which wolf he belonged to. 

Geralt slammed himself balls deep into his bard, making the man cry out and sob as Geralt bit just that little bit deeper into his neck, and Geralt's knot was filling. They locked together as Geralt began to spill inside his bard, his grip loosening just slightly so he could run his hands all across Jaskier's body, his hips twitching as he chased the smallest amount of pleasure, pulling his teeth away from Jaskier's neck and began to lick the mark he'd made. 

"Holy. Fuck." Geralt's head whipped around to the door, seeing his brothers and Vesemir standing there with trays and baskets of supplies. The old wolf had a small smirk on his face and rolled his eyes, entering the room to drop off his load while Lambert and Eskel stared at Geralt with open mouths. 

"Dhow is he still hard?!" Lambert said rather loudly and Geralt lifted a brow, carefully rolling him and Jaskier to the side so they could lay comfortably. He looked over Jaskier's face and smirked to himself seeing the blissed-out look on the bard's face, checking over his body and the marks he'd left on Jaskier, Geralt made a noise as he saw that Jaskier was indeed still hard.

"He's in heat." Vesemir said, taking a tray from Lambert before the wolf dropped the thing. "Putting it off as long as he had, I doubt that it will go away anytime soon." Vesemir added and Lambert cursed under his breath as he and Eskel just kept staring. Vesemir snapped his fingers, making the two jump. 

"Eskel, help Geralt get undressed properly, please. Lambert, make sure the bard drinks something." Vesemir ordered and the two move quickly. Geralt snarled at Eskel when he accidentally tugged too hard on the Witcher's trousers and made his knot pull, a loud whimpering moan coming from Jaskier, and Eskel quickly backed away and gave them a moment to readjust before trying again. Lambert carefully knee crawled his way across the mattress to Jaskier's head, smiling at the bard as he gently poked his cheek.

"Hey, buttercup." He spoke softly and Jaskier's gaze slid to him, a lazy smile spreading over his lips. "Can you drink something for me?" Lambert asked, holding the mouth of a water skin to Jaskier and the bard nodded slowly, and with both Geralt and Lambert's help he'd managed to drink a quarter of the skin before it was pulled away and bread was placed to his lips instead. Jaskier ate everything put in front of him even as he began whimpering with discomfort and need. 

Eskel seemed to notice the small rolls of the bard's hips, Geralt's eyes shut tight as he gasped, and finished pulling off Geralt's shirt. He glanced at Vesemir, chewing his cheek.

"You said we all need to help… How?" Vesemir looked over at Eskel, his brow lifting some and he glanced at the bard. He let out a quiet noise and looked back at Eskel. 

"Help take care of him. Lambert's feeding him, Geralt is stuck to him, I'm making sure everything is bite-size and that there is enough. Geralt's hand's won't help, that's a catch with a lagomorph, they need to be stimulated with more than just hands." Vesemir said and Eskel le out a quiet noise as he looked at Geralt. The white-haired Witcher looked at his brother, having a silent conversation with him before finally giving a gentle nod and Eskel was rearranging himself so that he was comfortably laying on his side next to Jaskier's waist, his legs laid out behind Lambert as the Witcher continued to feed Jaskier, and he placed one hand across the bard's hips.

Jaskier moaned around the berry in his mouth at the touch and Eskel smiled, gently rubbing circles into the man's hips before dipping his head down and gave a tentative lick along Jaskier's cock. The bard's hips moved forward and Geralt hissed at the tug but the response helped Eskel gain a little confidence and the scarred Witcher continued to lick along Jaskier's shaft, rolling his tongue over the head and gently pressed his thumb along the length in a slow, gentle, scratch and Jaskier turned into a panting mess and unable to focus on eating anymore. 

"Fuck… How'd you get first dibs on that?" Lambert breathed, jealous he was on food duty and could only watch as Eskel swallowed down the bards cock. Jaskier cried out, Geralt's grip on his hips the only thing keeping the bard from thrusting down Eskel's throat. He seems to pick up on the need, however, and Eskel bobs his head along Jaskier's cock a little faster and the man moans and whimpers, reaching out and grips Lambert's knees that makes the youngest wolf look surprised and share a look with Geralt and the white-haired Witcher smirks. 

Now he gets why Vesemir said they all needed to help… Jaskier was so desperately needy, needing to touch, the way his mouth hung open was an invitation to taste, and Geralt gave a small chuckle when his eyes fell on the tent in Lambert's trousers. 

"Hey, Lambert." Geralt growled and the youngest Witcher snapped his gaze to him. "Trade me." Geralt said, his cock slipping free from Jaskier's hole and Lambert choked on his saliva and scrambled to comply as Geralt sat up and rolled away. Lambert tugged away his clothes as quickly as he could and settled in behind Jaskier, the bard making needy wanton noises as Geralt came to his view. Lambert looked lost for a moment until Geralt tsked at him.

"Go on." He growled at Lambert before guiding Jaskier's face to his and kissed him deeply before pulling back and let the bard crawl and place his upper body into his lap and begin to lick Geralt clean from their mess.

"Oooh, fuck." Lambert groaned, his hands trailing across Jaskier's thighs before pressing them together and slid his cock between those delicious muscles and gave a few sharp thrusts before Jaskier angled his hips just right and when Lambert moved his hips away then pushed forward, his cock slid easily into the bard's hole and Lambert yelped out in surprise and needed to stop moving less he pop his knot right there. Eskel pulled off the bards cock with a wet pop and had to lean over to look, smirking.

"Shit. You loosened him good, didn't you Geralt." Eskel said and looked over to his brother, the white wolf grunting as he shook his head.

"Didn't stretch him. He slid right on." Geralt panted as Jaskier now had his cock in his mouth and sucked on it greedily. 

"Seriously?" Eskel asked, looking back at Jaskier's hole, the slick inside oozing out around Lamberts cock, and the young Witcher had to press his forehead to Jaskier's shoulder and shut his eyes tightly as he regained his composure. Eskel snickered quietly at his brother before returning to his own task and swallowed the bard down again.

Vesemir glanced over at the bed once he'd finished ripping food into manageable pieces and rolled his eyes some at the sight of the boys all bend over each other. Geralt panting over Jaskier as he thrust into his mouth, Lambert now moving with vigor like he'll suddenly fall dead if he doesn't get his knot in the bard _right now_ , and Eskel, the only one still dress on the bed, with his hand on his own cock while sucking down Jaskier's… It was definitely something to see.

Lambert was the first to come, of course with how fast he was moving, shoving in deep to the bard's body as his knot popped and kept them together as he spilled inside. Jaskier was next, whimpering loudly and sucking around Geralt's cock in his mouth as he spilled down Eskel's waiting throat, the scarred Witcher swallowing everything down dutifully. Next was Geralt, the white wolf pulling back just enough so his knot wouldn't pop inside Jaskier's mouth and the bard swallowed down everything he could before Geralt grinned and pulled back sharply, his spent landing on Jaskier's face now in a clear marking, Geralt was fine with having his brothers there to help with this, but the bard was _his_.

Geralt looked to Eskel and saw that his brother still hadn't come and he grinned again and grabbed his brother by the thigh and pulled him upward into his lap and Eskel yelped in surprise.

"Jask." Geralt called and Jaskier's eyes focused enough to see Geralt holding Eskel's hip before him and the bard mewled with want before diving in and taking Eskel into his mouth. The scarred Witcher cursed loudly, his hips thrusting hard into Jaskier's mouth and he couldn't help it as he reached down and pressed the bard as close as he could, his knot swelling in the man's mouth and keeping them locked there as Eskel spilled down his throat. 

"Holy… Fuck. Did you just-?" Lambert asked, peeking over Jaskier's shoulder. 

"I did." Eskel panted, his eyes closed in bliss as he continued to spill down Jaskier's throat, the skin bulged ever so slightly from the sheer size of Eskel's meat in his throat and the bard hummed happily around it all, making Eskel tremble. He smacked Geralt the best he could at the odd angle. 

"Fuck you. Warn me next time." Eskel growled and Geralt just grinned as he leaned down and nipped Eskel's neck, making him shiver.

"Maybe." Geralt growled and Eskel let out a small noise that had Lambert grinning. 

"Can I vote that we do this at least once a month?" Lambert asked and Geralt glared at him with a growl. "Not with him this bad! I just mean… Y'know." Lambert shrugged, both he and Jaskier shivering as his knot went down enough for his cock to slip out.

"Ask them that again when Jaskier is sober, you moron." Vesemir chimed in and the three Witcher's jumped like they forgot he was there and the old Witcher grinned at them. Jaskier's eyes fluttered as he swallowed around Eskel's knot, making the Witcher groan at the sensation and Vesemir chuckled quietly.

"So, hold up." Lambert sat up, idly running his hand across Jaskier's thigh. "When you said all of us need to help the bard, you really meant _all_ of us?" Lambert said with a small smile as he looked Vesemir over. 

"I did say that, yes." Vesemir said and Lambert's brow lifted, his smile spreading. 

"Can you even get it up, old man?" Lambert snarked, both Eskel and Geralt tried not to show their interest with this question and Vesemir's brow lifted as he stared at Lambert. 

"I may be older than you, Lambert, but unlike you, I know how to treat my partner with care." Vesemir said and Lambert let out an undignified squawk. Vesemir glanced over to see Eskel's cock slip free from Jaskier's mouth and the old Witcher leaned back in his seat and snapped his fingers, Geralt's eyes widening slightly as Jaskier popped up and looked over at the old Witcher as he reached over to the table and picked up a strawberry. 

"C'mon, bunny." Vesemir said and Jaskier rolled onto his rear, completely ignoring the spent leaking from his hole as he wiggled over to the edge of the bed and slid off, going over to Vesemir and the old wolf took the bards hand and lead him to sit on his lap. Jaskier curled up against Vesemir's side and rubbed his face across the old wolf's neck and Vesemir snapped his fingers again and Jaskier blinked as the strawberry was pressed to his lips and he very slowly started to nibble at it. 

The juices running down Vesemir's fingers as Jaskier eats the fruit slowly. Vesemir pushes his finger into the bard's mouth when only the butt of the strawberry was left and Jaskier moaned as his eyes closed, his tongue lapping and sucking on the old Witchers finger as he cleaned up the juice mess he'd made on his hands. Vesemir looked past Jaskier and saw all three of the boys staring at them with longing and he smirked as he pulled his hand away from Jaskier's mouth and manhandled Jaskier so the bards back were pressed against his chest.

"Look there, Jaskier." He spoke softly, running his hands all across Jaskier's chest, brushing the soft hair across his chest and gently scratching across the bard's nipples, making his back arch and a longing moan leaves him. 

"Shit…" Lambert breathes and Vesemir grins before pressing his face to Jaskier's neck and licking a soft stripe across the marks Geralt had left there and the white-haired Witcher groaned at the sight of them. Vesemir chuckled softly, pinching and rolling Jaskier's nipples between his fingers, making the bard moan and arch into the touch. 

"Mmm, I wonder who wants you more, bunny." Vesemir said, resting his chin on Jaskier's shoulder as he took in the hungry looks on the other Witcher's faces. "Who do you think, bunny?" Vesemir asked and Jaskier let out a panting moan and tried to focus on the others while Vesemir's hands tugged on his nipples before flattening and running his palms all across his torso. 

"G-Geralt." Jaskier whined and Geralt sat up straighter, locking eyes with Jaskier and Vesemir let out a low hum.

"Good." Vesemir praised. "But before that." Vesemir added and Jaskier let out a breathy moan as Vesemir's hands trailed to his hips and pulled his down, grinding his hips up into the bards and Jaskier moaned loudly. Vesemir chuckled softly and stood, keeping the bard against him, and took the few strides over to the bed.

"Geralt." Vesemir said and Geralt was there, pillowing Jaskier's face in his lap when Vesemir dropped his front and Jaskier keened as he started to mouth at the Witcher's cock and Vesemir's nails scratch across the bards back. Grabbing one of his ankles while undoing the laces of his trousers, Vesemir looked over at Lambert with an intentional stare and pulled his cock from his pants and Lambert cursed loudly, his eyes stuck as he watched as Vesemir lined himself up and pushed into the bards waiting hole. 

Jaskier moaned loudly, clawing at Geralt's thighs as Vesemir continued to press in until he was bottomed out. The old Witcher taking a breath and Eskel cursed with awe, his head pillowed on his hands and his eyes stuck on Jaskier's stomach. 

"Seriously… How the fuck are you _that_ big?!" Eskel asked loudly and both Geralt and Lambert dipped down to see what he was talking about and both of them groaned loudly, cocks filling, as they stared at the distended skin of Jaskier's stomach from Vesemir's cock resting inside of him.

"Luck." Vesemir smirked as he looked at Lambert again, the youngest Witcher's mouth slack with shock. Jaskier moaned with want and started mouthing at Geralt's cock again, his hips wiggling against Vesemir's in a sign for the older Witcher to start moving and he was more than happy to comply. Geralt growling softly as he grabbed hold of Jaskier's hair and guided the man's mouth along his cock while Vesemir gripped his hips tightly and began thrusting. 

Eskel and Lambert watched as the bulge in Jaskier's stomach disappeared then reappeared as Vesemir thrust into him, the pair fascinated as they continued to watch. Lambert had crawled up behind Eskel to get a better view, his cock now hard again and nestled against Eskel's cleft and the scarred Witcher smirked as he looked over his shoulder at Lambert and pressed his ass back against him, making the youngest Witcher hiss. 

"The fuck, man?" Lambert growled and Eskel just grinned.

"You know you wanna." Eskel taunted and Lambert's brow twitched. The youngest Witcher leaned over Eskel and stilled Vesemir's hips, pushing the man back slightly.

"Pardon me." Lambert said with a grunt and scraped his hand across Vesemir's cock, making the elder shiver, and coated his fingers in the slick from Jaskier's ass. "Thank you." He said and dropped his hand down to Eskel's ass and shoved two of his fingers into the scarred Witcher's hole, making him moan in surprise. Lambert chuckled darkly and began working Eskel's hole roughly, the scarred Witcher gasping and moaning out as Lambert only took a few seconds before shoving a third finger into him, stretching him out more, and Eskel shivered as he bit his lip to keep from making even more embarrassing noises.

A touch to his cheek made his eyes snap into focus, staring at Jaskier as the bard stroked lovingly at not only his cheek but Geralt's cock as well, a coy smirk on his brother's lips and being devoured by Jaskier's eyes made Eskel's cock throb and hips thrust forward involuntarily. Lambert laughed behind him, pressing his lips to Eskel's ear and nipping at it gently and making the Witcher moan.

"Look at him, he wants to see you get pounded." Lambert growled, both he and Eskel staring at Jaskier as the bard never took his eyes from them, Geralt moving position so that Jaskier could take his cock into his mouth again but not have his view blocked off from the two others. 

"Want to show him how well you can take it?" Lambert asked and Eskel nodded quickly. Lambert grinned and pulled his fingers out, lined himself up, and pushed in. Both Witcher's moaning at the tight stretch and Eskel turned into a panting mess by the time Lambert had bottomed out. Lambert had pushed them to their knees, his hips slapping against Eskel's cheeks as he thrust a couple of times into him and his eyes suddenly lifted as an idea hit him, seeing Eskel gripping the sheets and biting his fingers. 

"I have an idea…" Lambert trailed off, grinning as he looked at Vesemir. "Why not let Geralt crawl under the buttercup?" He asked and Vesemir smirked, glancing at Geralt.

"What do you say, bunny? Want Geralt under you?" Vesemir asked, digging his thumbs into Jaskier's hips and drawing small circles, the bard mewled and nodded. Geralt didn't need another word, he manhandled Jaskier's front half, lifting him up and crawling under the bard. Jaskier moaned at seeing Geralt under him, the white-haired Witcher smirking up at his bard as Jaskier places his hands on his chest for balance.

Both bard and Witcher jumped in surprise when Vesemir, who had rubbed slick off his cock and onto his fingers, pressed two into Geralt's hole and smirked when the Witcher tipped his head back in a moan, Vesemir leaning over the bard's body to his ear and speaking softly.

"Do you want to be in him? Let me fuck you while you fuck him?" Vesemir growled in question and Jaskier's body shivered so violently Vesemir was worried for a moment, the bard's body tightening up around him as he cried out and dug his fingers into Geralt's chest. The white-haired Witcher laughed softly, staring at Jaskier's face as he looked completely blissed.

"Did he just…?" Eskel asked, panting as Lambert lazily fucked into him while waiting. 

"He did." Geralt said and gently cupped Jaskier's cheeks, stroking the skin with his thumbs. "The thought of being inside me is that pleasurable?" Geralt asks and Jaskier can only nod dumbly and makes Geralt smile and Vesemir, who had been working Geralt open the whole time, slipped his fingers out and repositioned Jaskier's hips so that one the next thrust, Jaskier's still hard cock entered Geralt in one smooth slide. Eskel, who has a perfect view from where he leaning over, groaned at the sight while Lambert grinned ferally and picked up his pace.

Eskel moaned as Lambert pounded into him, Vesemir's pace picking up as well but still not as fast as Lambert, and both Eskel and Jaskier leaned into each other and shared a kiss that was all tongue and teeth, making Geralt groan under them as he took in the sight while being fucked into by Jaskier as Vesemir moved his hips. Jaskier couldn't control himself and ended up coming twice inside of Geralt as Vesemir fucked him slow but hard, the elder hitting ever delicious spot inside of him and the warmth of Geralt's body around his cock was almost too much, Geralt's arms wrapped around his shoulders as the Witcher kissed, licked, and sucked marks into the bard's skin as he panted and moaned at the feeling of Jaskier inside of him, the warmth of his bards spent oozing out onto the bed. 

It didn't take long before Eskel and Lambert came with a shout, Lambert tying his knot in Eskel while the scarred Witcher gripped his cock tightly around his own knot to increase the pleasurer. Geralt and Jaskier came at the same time seeing them tie together while Vesemir continued his slow but hard pace. 

"Hmm, Geralt. Trade with Lambert." Vesemir said as soon as Lambert's knot was down enough to pull out of Eskel, both Witcher's shivering as they panted for breath, and the process repeated. Vesemir stretched Lambert out on his fingers with Jaskier's slick while Geralt slid himself into Eskel's waiting hole with a groan, and soon Jaskier's cock was being pushed into Lambert who moaned loud and cursed. Lambert and Jaskier shared lazy kisses before trading off, Eskel dipping down to kiss Lambert while Geralt bent over and captured Jaskier's mouth in a claiming kiss. 

Jaskier came as he kissed Geralt, Lambert shivering beneath them at the feel, while Vesemir gave a particularly hard thrust that drove the elder's cock right against that pleasure spot inside Jaskier's body. It didn't take long after that for Lambert to come, the feeling of Jaskier's stomach bugling out, barely touching his, then shrinking again with Vesemir's thrusts was all sorts of sexy and Lambert was painting their stomachs white. Eskel and Geralt held back when Vesemir grunted Eskel's name, the three younger Witcher's shifting again and Eskel slipped under Jaskier. This time, however, Vesemir guided his hips up and encouraged the Witcher to press forward, his cock sliding inside of Jaskier along with Vesemir's, and the trio groaned while Geralt and Lambert cursed out how hot that was.

Jaskier moaned and panted as he gripped Eskel's shoulders, grinding his hips down on the two cocks now inside of him, his stomach bulging out just that little bit more with Eskel's added girth pushing Vesemir's further out, and Lambert groaned as he watched, Geralt's hands coming up to cup the youngest Witcher's ass and slipping his fingers inside Lambert's hole. Geralt gently pushed Lambert forward, the younger Witcher now straddling Eskel's shoulders while Jaskier greedily swallowed down his cock and made Lambert's hips twitch while Geralt smirked and spread his legs far enough in invitation for Eskel and the Scarred Witcher sucked down Geralt's. 

Vesemir set the pace, rocking into Jaskier's body which made the other three Witcher's move in time with the pace. It was slow, lazy, drawing it out, and it didn't take long for the younger four to turn into groaning moaning messes. Lambert having tilted his head back to lean on Geralt as he moved his hips along with the pace, Geralt's eyes shut tightly as he gripped Lambert's hips while he fucked Eskel's mouth. Then Vesemir sped up, driving harder, faster, and the youngers cried out in surprise at the change of pace, Jaskier's fingers digging into Eskel's shoulder while the other shot out and gripped Geralt's hand, their fingers lacing together. 

None of them lasted much longer after that. Lambert spilled first, letting his knot swell in Jaskier's mouth while Eskel's hand reached up and gripped Geralt's hips and pulled him deeper as the white-haired Witcher's knot popped and swelled in Eskel's mouth. Both Vesemir and Eskel staying as deep as they could inside of Jaskier as their knots swelled after only a handful of thrusts more, the stretch of their knots making Jaskier cry out around the knot in his mouth and come not once, not twice, but three times in a row. The bard's body tightening and spasming around their knots as they spilled inside of him and he had a dry orgasm at the feeling of the skin of his stomach becoming taught and pressing into Eskel's abs more then it had before. 

The five of them stayed as still as possible, panting hard and running hands over any inch of Jaskier they could reach and Jaskier preened and shivered under the attention as he swallowed down Lambert's load and happily suckled on his knot. Eskel groaned as Geralt stayed firmly stuck in his mouth, closing his eyes contently as they waited out their knots, his hands idly rubbing at Jaskier's hips and his thumb brushed the bards cock, his eyes blinking open when he notices that it's gone soft. 

Geralt seems to notice the small change in Eskel, his eyes darting towards the window and cursed softly under his breath. Vesemir chuckled softly, watching as Geralt came to realize what time it was.

"Was it really not that long?" Geralt asked, out of breath, and Vesemir laughed softly as he tested his pull and slipped right out of Jaskier's hole. The bard moaned and trembled at the loss but also groaned in discomfort just as Lambert's cock slipped free, Geralt soon following from Eskel's mouth and they all fell onto either asses. Jaskier stayed sprawled on top of Eskel, groaning again before rolling to his side as he slipped off the Witcher and pressed a hand to his stomach. All Witcher's eyes trained on the taut skin, the bard looking like he overindulged on a great meal. 

"It's been a whole day, boy." Vesemir said and all three Witcher's suddenly sat up. 

"We've spent all day fucking him!?" Lambert asked, partially yelled, and Vesemir nodded as he tucked himself back in his pants and went to the table. He pulled up one of the trays and brought it over to the bed, setting it down before fetching water skins and throwing one each to them, he threw two at Geralt, and they all dug into the food. 

Geralt pulled Jaskier into his lap, holding the bard close to him as he slowly fed Jaskier the bite-sized pieces of food and only sips of water while the others scarfed down their own food. Soon, Jaskier's eyes were drooping and Geralt smiled as he rubbed a hand across Jaskier's back to try and coax him awake.

"C'mon, Jask. You can't sleep yet." Geralt said and Lambert grinned over at them.

"Yeah, gotta clean up." Lambert said and Geralt snorted.

" _We_ will clean up here," Eskel said, giving a pointed look to Lambert. "You go take your bard to have a soak in the spring." Eskel added over Lambert's groan and Vesemir smiled, nodding when Geralt looked at him for approval, and Geralt swiftly picked Jaskier up and carried him out of the room, not caring that they were both still naked. The other three watched as Geralt left and waited a minute before busying themselves with clean up.

"I still vote we do this once a month." Lambert said suddenly and Vesemir smacked him over the head while Eskel laughed. 

Down in the hot springs, Geralt picked a pool that wasn't too warm but still warm enough that the heat would soak into the muscles and Jaskier groaned when his body was submerged completely. Geralt spent the next few hours cleaning his bard, rubbing dried spent from his skin, and spreading the bard out on his fingers as he cleaned inside. While Jaskier's body finally got the message that he was done, Jaskier was not and he tiredly straddled Geralt's lap and ground their hips together, making Geralt groan and growl as he gripped Jaskier's hips. 

Geralt shoved his fingers inside of Jaskier, curling his fingers and rubbing against the perfect spot while Jaskier jerked his hands across Geralt's cock quickly. They finished at the same time, Jaskier's hands clamping tight around Geralt's knot as he came and Geralt pressing his fingers hard into that pleasure point as Jaskier's body convulsed in his third dry orgasm. They both sat in the water, panting and breathing each other's air as they shared lazy kisses and just rubbed against one another. 

"I love you." Geralt said suddenly, voice even more gravely than usual, and Jaskier blinked at him in surprise before a small smile stretched his lips. 

"I love you too." Jaskier said and Geralt smiled, cupping his hand on Jaskier's cheek and growling happily when the bard tilted his head into his hands. 

"You realize Vesemir is going to want to train you properly now, right?" Geralt asked and Jaskier groaned, sinking into the water.

"Nooooo~. I just want to play music." Jaskier whined, his crimson gaze pouting at Geralt who chuckled.

"Sorry, love. Maybe we can convince him to go easier on you." Geralt said and watched as Jaskier's cheeks flushed at the endearment. "You know…" Geralt said, running his fingers through Jaskier's hair. "Vesemir said your school was a test one?" Jaskier nodded. "I've never heard of something like that… How long ago was it tested?" Geralt asked while he focused on cleaning Jaskier's hair. The other three Witcher's joined them then, all slipping into the pool with tired groans, and Jaskier smiled at Geralt.

"Oh… I don't know…" Jaskier said offhandedly, tracing his fingers across Geralt's chest. "I arrived at the school when I was eight? Maybe seven. That was… Shit." Jaskier blinked. "Maybe a century ago?" Geralt choked on his saliva and Vesemir grinned, already knowing why.

"Wait… Hold it." Eskel said, grinning widely. "You were sent to your school… Over a century ago?" Eskel asked and Jaskier nodded.

"He's older than you?!" Lambert yelled as he looked at Geralt who's eyes were wide as saucers. Jaskier smiled sheepishly as he looked from Lambert to Geralt, then back again and shrugged. 

"It would seem so?" Jaskier said hesitantly and Lambert started laughing. 

"How the fuck do you still look so young!?" Eskel asked, completely put out, and Jaskier just smiled. 

"He's a lagomorph, boys. Think about it." Vesemir said off to the side and Jaskier just continued to smile as he leaned against Geralt, kissing his wolf's lips gently before curling into his side. Geralt's arms wrap around Jaskier, hugging him tightly and nuzzled along his neck as they all settled in for a relaxing bath before sleep finally came to them later when they were all curled up in their beds. Geralt's arms are still wrapped protectively around Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... This happened. XD
> 
> Now... I did use Grammarly, and it glitched out a couple of times. I DID re-read, but it seemed fine, so if you find an Oppsy, just poke it in the comments (and where to find it @_@) and I'll fix it asap.
> 
> thank you for reading~!!


End file.
